You Remind Me
by PopularDefender
Summary: Hawkmoth defeated, Ladybug and Cat Noir still haven't revealed themselves to one another. A few months later, Marinette decides to try her luck out with telling Adrien how she feels. But will Adrien manage to tell Marinette who she reminds him of? [Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 576**

 **Pairing: If you can even count LadyNoir/Adrinette**

 **Song: NE** **ØN - U Remind Me**

* * *

It had been a few months since Hawkmoth had been defeated, it had been two years since Marinette and Adrien had received their miraculouses and the two still haven't revealed themselves.

Adrien was extremely frustrated with his lady's hesitations and Marinette was extremely frustrated by her kitty's persistent need to know her outside the mask.

But that didn't matter, Marinette had finally gained enough courage, enough bravery, to tell Adrien how she truly felt about the blonde boy.

It was the end of the school day and it was just her and him left in the classroom. What neither had noticed was their best friends peeking through the window.

Marinette bit her lip and breathed out a soft sigh, she was finally going to do it. Adrien glanced up at the bluenette, his green eyes looking curiously at her before widening in shock when she said,

"Adrien...I like you."

He looked at her shocked, straightening his back and looking Marinette in the eyes before he saw his lady, his Ladybug. He looked away before Adrien turned back and started to...sing?

 **"See the thing about you, that caught my eye,"**

Marinette stared back at him, curiosity shining through those big, bluebell orbs.

 **"Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind."**

Adrien closed his eyes, cutting off the image of Ladybug in front of him.

 **"Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try."**

Marinette's curiosity turned to utter confusion, as she began to chew on her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up.

 **"You need to sit down, this may take a while."**

Adrien's hands suddenly gripped Marinette's shoulders, pushing her down onto the desk chair.

 **"You see, she sorta looks, just like you."**

Flickers of Ladybug and Marinette began to merge together, causing Adrien to once again close his eyes.

 **"She even smiles, just the way you do."**

Adrien began to see Marinette's smile in his head, then Ladybug's.

 **"So innocent, she seemed, but I was fooled"**

Adrien did feel like he had been fooled, he had sworn that Ladybug was falling for him...But she wasn't. Tears began to appear at the corner of his eyes.

 **"I'm reminded when I look at you, but,"**

He opened his teary eyes to only lock with tearful eyes that belonged to the girl he was causing heartbreak.

 **"You remind me of a girl, that I once knew."**

Marinette had a hand over her mouth, Ladybug flickering into Adrien's vision as he stared at Marinette.

 **"See her face whenever I, I look at you."**

Adrien looked away, wiping the tears away.

 **"You won't believe all of the things that she put me through."**

He remembered all the times he was with ladybug. As Adrien, as Chat...All the times they were happy and the times they fought over their civilian selves. Adrien just shook his head.

 **"This is why I just can't get with you."**

Adrien gave Marinette a sad smile before he turned his back to her, walking out of the classroom, walking past the glaring Alya and the shocked Nino.

Marinette tried to get up and follow after Adrien, her hand out to reach him, but she fell to her kness. She just stared off into space, tears now flowing down her cheeks but a sad smile on her face.

 _"Adrien...I didn't know...I'm sorry, Chaton."_

* * *

 **A/N: So I was listening to this song when I was reading some Miraculous fanfictions and I got this idea on what would happen if Ladybug and Cat Noir still haven't revealed themselves, even after the defeat of Hawkmoth _(btw Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth in this little one-shot)_ and then Marinette decides to tell Adrien how she feels about him, only to get rejected because, well, Adrien believes Ladybug to be his _SOULMATE_! But if people really like this, I might make it into a full story, I'm already thinking of some scenes I could. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 453**

 **Pairing: LadyNoir/Adrinette**

 **Song: Leona Lewis - Forgive Me**

* * *

A few days had passed since Marinette had confessed her feelings to Adrien, to her kitty. How stupid she had been...Not realising that her kitty was in front of her this entire time.

Marinette didn't feel at all better knowing that fact.

Alya had tried to get Marinette to talk to Adrien but she avoided the blonde boy as best as she could, all she could see when she saw Adrien was Cat Noir.

Until Ladybug had to come out of hiding because of Tikki getting fed up with Marinette's hesitation to just tell Chat that she knew.

So here we are, Ladybug and Cat Noir on the rooftops of Paris. Ladybug ignoring Chat and Chat thinking about Marinette avoiding him whenever he's in his civilian form.

They were just sitting there, watching the night light up Paris in all her glory.

Ladybug glanced at her partner...Before she sighed, and closed her eyes.

 _'I can do it...I hope._ _'_

And so, the red and black-spotted heroine began to sing to her partner, her best friend...her crush.

 **"I've gotta take a chance tonight,"**

Chat looked away from the breath-taking view, only to look at someone much more stunning. His glowing green eyes widening in shock.

 **"So I'm doing me, myself and,"**

Ladybug hugged herself, her arms tightening around her waist as she locked eyes with Chat.

 **"I can't wait no more,"**

With those words, her costume started to disappear, but Chat was blinded by the red light that emitted from her.

 **"Sitting all alone,"**

Marinette looked down, biting her lip and tilting her head slightly, _'I hope he's not too disappointed.'_

 **"Man I really hope,"**

Chat's eyes widened even more, his lips parting as he breathed out a soft, "Marinette..."

 **"Hope you'll forgive me,"**

She offered him a smile, holding her hand out for him to take.

 **"Hope you'll forgive me,"**

He looked at the offered hand, suddenly green light blinded Marinette and she had to look away.

 **"Hope you'll forgive me,** **"**

Marinette felt something tug on her hand, she could hear Tikki giggling.

 **"I can't wait no more,"**

She turned her head back to Chat, or should I say Adrien, and gave him a wide grin.

 **"Man I really hope,"**

Their hands were interlocked together, and Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him. He had a sad but sweet smile on his face.

 **"Hope you'll forgive me."**

Plagg and Tikki were floating to the side of their charges, Plagg fake gagging and Tikki giggling at the two teenagers.

Suddenly, Chat's smirk appeared on Adrien's face.

 _"I told you I'll find you...Mi'lady."_

* * *

 **A/N: So here's chapter two. I think I'm going to have this fanfiction more of a one-shot fic but with scenes that link together if you get what I mean, hopefully you do, I hope you do. So I hope you enjoyed the lyrics, I hope you enjoyed the little fluff at the end. I'll see you all next :3**


End file.
